Duel Academy 5Ds version
by The Great Kozaky
Summary: Adventure story about Rua Ruka Tenpei and the others in the 5ds duel academy.


Me: Finally i got a idea for the freaking story.

Gyaradosmaster: And you didn't copy the idea from me at all…

Me: NOPE, not at all. And this does not take place in duel academy. (Sarcasm if someone didn't get it.)

Gyaradosmaster: Well now I can put pressure on you to update faster.

Me: Uh oh.

Me: I will not write anything in here because that would be lame.

Gyaradosmaster: HEY what is with all the insults?

Me: That is for insulting me in the episode where I was introduced.

Me: I´m sorry if the duel of this episode starts a bit soon but I couldn't figure out anything to the starting story.

(Note: this takes place in the duel academy.) (Lots of notes: There are still the same dorms and there will be some new cards what I invented in the story. You can tell me if you want to see them a lot or a bit less) (and yes because Gyaradosmaster infected me with Japanese names I will write them in Japanese Leo = Rua and so on)

"Come on guys! Get your legs moving!" Rua yelled while running as fast as he could.

"Haven´t we ran far enough to have a break!" all the others yelled at Rua.

"We have to get to the academy in time!" Rua yelled at them again.

"We have two hours to do that!" Ruka yelled at her brother.

"Oh right. We do." Rua said calming down.

"Look out!" random dude said while running through the crowd of kids.

"What is your problem!" Rua, Sly and Bob yelled at the guy.

"The academy opens in 15 minutes! Haven´t you guys looked at the clock!" the guy said.

"WHAT!" all the kids in the area yelled and started to run towards the academy.

"Aahahahaha. How can people be that stupid?" the dude said to himself and stopped running.

"Why didn't you guys check on the clock? Tenpei yelled at the group.

"I can't do anything about my broken watch!" Patty yelled at Tenpei.

"When something isn't broken when you mess up?" Tenpei said insulting her.

When they arrived at the gate of the academy there was a huge line of students waiting to get in.

"Why isn't the line moving? There must be like 500 students here." Sly said.

Because the gates open at three and for some reason all the students came a hour early.

"Wait but then…." Ruka said thinking

"The guy while ago tricked everyone!" the group yelled.

When the guy came to the academy Ruka, Rua, Patty, Sly, and Bob came to him and surrounded him.

"Why did you trick everyone to come here early!" Ruka yelled at the guy.

"I was bored! Now leave me alone!" guy yelled at the group.

"No way! Because of the extra time I will duel you! Rua said angry.

"You sure you want to duel me? I am really good." guy said.

"You tell yourself that. Duel now uuuuh…" Rua said thinking about something.

"My name is Nick." Nick said.

"Duel!" both yelled at the same time.

Rua: 4000

Nick: 4000

"I will start!" Nick yelled.

"I summon Queen´s knight in attack mode!" atk 1500 def 1600 atr light type warrior lvl 4

"Next I play Reinforcement of the army and add King´s knight to my hand."

"I place two face downs and end my turn." Nick said.

Nick´s hand 3

"Well that was a short turn." Rua said.

"I draw!"

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode."

Atk 1800 def 900 atr: light type: machine lvl 4 (note that I will apply the effect straight to the atk and def.)

"Next I play Quick Summon and I summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode."

atk 500 def 1800 atr earth type machine lvl 3

"I have heard about you and your tactics so I can expect what you will do." Nick said smirking.

"I play Spirit Barrier! Now I won't take any battle damage while I have a monster on the field."

"So you blocked the direct attack. Big deal my Radion will still destroy Queen´s Knight. Attack!"

"I play my other face down Forbidden Chalice! Now your monster gains 400 atk points but its effect is negated!" Nick said smirking again.

Morphtronic Radion atk 1400

Queen´s Knight atk 1500

"What! This cannot be!" Rua yelled.

Rua´s LP: 3900

"I place one face down and play Stumbling and end my turn." Rua said disappointed.

Rua´s hand: 1

"My move! I draw!"

"I summon King´s Knight and next with its effect Jack´s knight!

King´s knight: atk 1600 def 1400 atr light type warrior lvl 4

Jack´s knight: atk 1900 def 1000 atr light type warrior lvl 5

"They all go to defense mode because of stumbling!" Rua yelled happily.

"This is not good." Tenpei says in the background.

"If he gets one more card..." Tenpei says.

"I play Polymerization! Now I fuse my King´s, Queen´s and Jack´s knights so I can fusion summon Arcana Knight Joker!" He said laughing evilly.

Atk 3800 def 2500 atr light type warrior lvl 9

"He can summon that card." Tenpei face palmed.

"3800 atk points? It still goes into defense mode!" Rua said surprised"

"Now you're in big trouble" Nick said laughing crazily. (I failed typing that nick word 4 times. does that make me a bad writer?)

"Now I play the field spell Sogen!

The field turned to a huge green field with a single tree in the middle of it.

"Now every warrior type monster gains 200 more atk and def points!"

Arcana: atk 4000 def 2700

"Now I end my turn." Nick said with an evil smirk.

Nick´s hand: 1

"How can Rua possibly win against this guy!" Ruka and Patty said.

"There is a possibility to destroy the monster if Rua just can figure it out." Tenpei said thinking.

"Rua is just going to lose and embarrasses again." Sly said laughing in his mind.

"_What I'm going to do. I will lose if I don't figure out something soon"_

"_Wait. That's it! I got it now. That will work. I just have to delay his attacks for a while._

"I draw and move my Boarden to defense mode and summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode. I place one face down and end my turn." Rua said with a scared face while staring at Joker.

Boomboxen: atk 1200 def 400 atr earth lvl 4

Rua´s hand: 0

"My turn! Draw!"

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon and Pot of Greed. Now I will destroy your Stumbling then I summon Divine Knight Alistar and switch my Joker into attack mode!" Nick said.

"Wait. I thought there was only one divine knight and that was Ishzark?" Tenpei said.

"This guy must have relatives who work at the card making." Bob thought.

"The funny named guy is right; my dad works in the card making." Nick laughed.

Alistar: atk 1800 def 400 atr light type: warrior lvl 4

"Joker attacks boarden!" Nick yelled.

"I activate Boomboxens effect! Now I can negate your attack once per turn."

"Alistar destroy Boomboxen!"

"I activate Boardens effect! You cannot destroy other morphtronics by battle!

"And you are just being annoying now. You changed to stalling? Well as soon as I get my ace out you are in trouble, even bigger than Joker." Nick said.

"Wait what? Joker isn't your ace card?" Everyone said surprised.

"You think I could get my ace to the field that easily did you? " Nick said face palming.

"Well I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Nick said annoyed.

Nick´s hand: 0

"I draw. Now I will also play Pot of Greed and summon Morphtronic Celfon!" He said and a Phone with eyes appeared to the grassy field.

Celfon atk 100 def 100 lvl 1 atr earth type machine

"Now I activate its effect! Dial On!" And it's a four! Now I can special summon Morphtronic Radion in defense mode.

"Now every morphtronic monster gains 1000 def." Rua said.

Radion atk 1000 def 1900

Boarden atk 500 def 2800

Celfon atk 100 def 1100

Boom atk 1200 def 1400

"Now I will end my turn with a face down."

Rua´s hand 0

"My turn! I activate my face down card "Spellonation!" If I have a facedown spell card on the field I can activate a spell card from the graveyard. My face down spell card is Shield Crush. Now I play from my graveyard pot of greed!

Nick´s hand 3

"Now I activate my Shield Crush. Say Bye bye to your Boarden."

"I activate my trap card. Morphtronic Forcefield! Now I negate the effect of the card and add Morphtronic Remoten to my hand!" Rua said with a slight scare.

"Now I will use my spell card King´s Stealth." By halving a lvl 4 monsters atk I can attack you directly but I can't attack you for 3 turns with Alistar. Go Alistar!" Nick said while laughing.

"Now I activate my second trap card! Negate attack!" Rua said happily.

"What. But that, that means…" Nick said nervous.

"I. I end my turn." Nick said worried.

Nick´s hand 2

"Now I draw! I will summon and my Remoten and tune it with my Boomboxen. Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Rua said and one of his favourite monsters appeared.

"Oh no! This is bad. This is really bad!" Nick said scared

"Now I will activate my Dragon´s effect! Power search! Now I choose 3 Equip spell cards and you pick one of them."

"I choose… I choose…" Nick was thinking hard.

"Pick one already!" Ruka and Patty yelled at him.

"I choose the left one!" Nick said.

"Good choice. For me that is." Rua said smiling.

"Now I play two Double Tool C&D´s and switch all of my monsters into attack mode." Rua said laughing.

"Next I use Celfons effect! Dial On!" Rua yelled.

"It's a six!" Rua said jumping up and down.

"Now I can special summon Boomboxen!"

"Go Rua! Go Rua! Go Rua!" All the others cheered.

Power tool dragon: atk 4300 def 2500

Radion: atk 1800 def 1000

Celfon atk 1100 def 100

Boomboxen atk 2000 def 400

Boarden atk 1300 def 1800

"Power Tool Dragon! Destroy Arcana Knight Joker!" Rua yelled exited.

"No my Arcana!" Nick yelled disappointed.

"Now Boomboxen destroys Alistar!"

"Everyone who can attack attacks directly!" Rua yelled as hard as he could.

"Rua won!" everyone cheered.

Nick´s LP: 0

Nick was knocked down by the blast of attacks and the others ran to Rua.

"Nice job Rua! Good duel!" everyone said except Sly who was sitting on his bag.

"I think it should be about time to get in." Bob said along with Tenpei.

"Yeah it is already 3." Patty said.

(Insert bell sound here two times)

"Academy is opening. Please go to the lobby for a guide to your dorms and rooms." Announcer said.

"Time to go guys!" Rua said even more excited than after his victory over Nick.

"Has he had a bit too much coffee in the morning" Sly asked from Ruka.

"He doesn't drink coffee. He doesn't even drink anything in the morning." Ruka said disappointed.

Bob and Tenpei grabbed Rua from the hands and dragged him towards the academy while Sly just walked slowly behind everyone.

"Hello kids." A random adult said.

"Hi. Do you know where the guides are to the dorms and rooms?" Ruka and Patty asked.

"Its behind you." Man said laughing at the kids and staring at Rua.

"Way to go "Kids""Sly said with a smirk on his face and holding a guide in his hands.

"And we should go to the desk now…" Tenpei said slightly annoyed by Sly.

Me: AND FINALLY THAT IS IT.

Gyaradosmaster: This is a short chapter I see. Only 2000 words. Unlike I write 4000 word chapters.

Me: Hey this is my first story! And it's the first chapter! It doesn't have to be that long.

Gyaradosmaster: You say that when my first chapter was longer than this one…

Me: You have 17 stories and I have one…

Gyaradosmaster: I started sooner than you and you stole the idea from me.

Me: I didn't steal it I "borrowed" it. And sorry if I did something wrong I need advice on my writing so feel free to pass on some comments.

Gyaradosmaster: Riiight. Well review if you liked review if you didn't like.

Me: Hey this is not your story! Don't review if you liked don't review if you didn't like and do the opposite I just told you.


End file.
